The Punisher
by tiguylerobot
Summary: Do you know who is the most dangerous man on earth? it's the man who have nothing to loose! -One shot- Rated M for corse language


Before begining the story, I want to apologie, I do not speak/write in english, i'm a frenchie who try for the first time a english fanfic, so i'm very sorry for all the grammatical mistake in the text. please forgive me and enjoy the fanfic.

A blonde woman was comfortably sitted in a chair playing on her smartphone. She open the record application and put the phone on the table. She grab her purse and take a cigarette from it and offer it to the man sitted in front of her, he does not moove a single muscle and continue fixing the wall behind the woman. She smile while she put the cigarette in her mouth and light it with her fire quirk with her finger. She still looking to the man in front of her, highly chained, the face cover with bruise, a tape on the nose showing it's broken, a black eye, a slashed lip and bandages on both hands, the man clearly have a bad day.

-So Mister Midoriya, why don't you tell me your story?

-And why Mrs?

-It's Miss, I don't have the chance yet to get married.

-You see, I got that chance and I lost it.

-Exactly, People want to know why you do that, why a so good element of our society became a terrible …

-Menace? You want to know why i killed all thoses pigs the last few years, why I killed all thoses bastards? Listen to me very carefully mam, I will tell you a nice bedtime story. I'll show you our real lovely society. Where do you want me to start?

-The beginning will be good.

-No..no, we need to go way beyond that. You see, all men are not created equal, you probably alerady know that, but at what age you realise it?

-Don't know, probably at age 15 when miss popularity at school stole my boyfriend.

-I was 4!

-That young?

-Yeah, you see, I always wish to be a hero, All Might was my idol, I want to be like him, a hero who save the day with a big white smile on the face, but my dream will never become true!

-Cause you are quirkless?

-Exactly, you are good!

-I'm a journalist, that my job.

-Let me continue my story, I was 4 when my dream of become a hero die, never I will have the ability to catch a vilain if I am quirkless, I know it and my best friend know it also.

-Whos is that friend?

-Kacchan!

-Weird name?

-His real name is Katsuki Bakugo. We know each other since we wear diapers. We both want to became hero but all I can do is help him become one. We even make each other a promess, We both intend to Yuei, he goes to the heroic class and I goes to the general study. He became a great hero, the number 1 and I'll become a detective, I track vilains and he beat them, the perfect team but...

-But?

-Llife is a real bitch! Kacchan never goes to Yuei, at age 15 a sludge vilain escape from hero and try to goes incognito by ''borrowing'' his body, that killed him. My best friend is dead because our so great justice can't keep in captivity a monster who escape from prison a few day earlier. That day I die a little bit inside but I keep my promess to Kacchan and I'll go to Yuei. I end up major of my promotion, training hard my body to be a real athlete. Learning many martials art, traninig to become stronger, faster, tougher. I replace my lack of quirk by my intelligence, I push my body to his limit and beyond everyday. I don't have a lot of friend at Yuei, people can even tell I was associal until the day I met her.

-Who?

-The most beautifull and intelligent women I have the honor to met in all my fucking life. Mei Hatsume, She was in the support class, she was the greatest inventor I have the chance to met, even pro hero Power Loader can't match her. I met her one day when I need a object for my training session, I can't remember what is the object I need but hell I can remember her face, her voice, all of her. We spoke a couples of times and one day I ask her out, we start to date and it finish in a real love story. She learn me to laugh, to be happy, to make friends..to be someone. When we graduate it been alerady 2 years we are dating each others. Somes people think it was too fast but I don't listen to them and propose to her. A few months lather we were married and not even a year later life gave us a child. I name my son Katsuki to honor my late friend. I became a policeman and Mei work at home creating props for hero. Years pass and I became a detective, not even 5 year after Yuei our 2nd child was born and we name our daughter Komari.

-It's a real nice story but it's kinda boring!

-I know what interest you, you want to know how I became a real monster? Be patient, it's the good part of the story. I notice for a few month lots and lots of vilains being released from the police, not enough proof or they manage to escape from police facilities after the heros caught them. I found that weird and I begin to investigate, I was not surprised to discover a real racket with bribe to high ranked people of our society, I try to find names but they where really protected, even certains heros where part of that, getting more money and fame at each arrest. I try to talk to my chief cause I trusted the man, but it was a big mistake.

-Your chief?

-Kenji Tsuragamae, I have put all my trust in the man, I explain him what I discover, asking him a team to release a official case but he refuse, he told me he will personaly deal with the case and he will refeer to higher people in the justice . I was releaved cause I tought it was one of the good guy in town. He suggest me to take a few days off and have good time with my familly, telling me when the investigation begin I will not see them a lot with all the work we will having. The idea was great and the next day we where on a beach. We took my mother with us so she can spend time with her grandkids. Izuku stop talking, tears overflow his eyes

The lady light up another cigarette, she drank the words of the man, listening to every single words he say.

-What happen?

-The beach was empty, I should have suspect something but how can I know? There was no familly on that beach, only a few mens, not a single kids or womens. A given moment I hear screaming and I see someone burning my mother till she was death. It's was a real massacre. They killed my wife and my kids cold blood in front of my eyes, I try to stop them but they catch me first. He lift a bit of his shirt and we can see nasty scars all on his stomach. They tought they have fatally wounded me so one of the men come closer to me and wisper something in my ear.

-What did he say?

-The boss don't like when you look in his shit!

-Wait a minute! You only talk about your suspitions at only one person?

-You are really good! I know at that moment that dogface bastard bettrayed me. But it dosen't bother anymore, i'll die in a few moments with my familly.

-How did you survive?

-Destiny want to give me a ''chance'' Someone with a healing quirk have a run on that beach later that day. She save my life but can't do anything for my wife and kids. I was still weak and she try to call ambulance to get me in hospital, I manage to tell her not to and she bring me to her house. She continue to treat my wounds and I tell her the whole story, I tell her to never mention me or anything she ear and see cause will be killed to shut her. After a few weeks when I was fully healed I quit her with a simple goodbye.

-You never go back to her?

-Never, she can be in danger if someone know it, being around me is a real suicide.

-What have you do after your recovery?

-I know I was wanted, they never find my body so they know I survived. I manage to elaborate a revenge plan by my own. My house was watched but I know the neighborhood and I managed to enter the house without being see. I was lucky, they did not empty the house yet so I got the chance to gather all I need.

-Tell me more!

-My wife created weapons for hero, she have all kinds of prototypes and completed products at home, that and my personnals weapons, I took all and hide myself in a storage unit I rent on a false name. It's there I manage to elaborate my plan. I investigate in the slumbs of the city, talk to the right person and I get names.

-And what did you do with thoses names?

-I punish thems.

-Punish...you know it's not your duty to punish thoses mens mister Midoriya, it's the job of the Justice.

-Fuck Off that shitty justice. Your so goddamn lovely justice destroy my life, she let free dangerous murders for a fistfull or dollars, this is not justice miss. The only true justice I belive now is the one at the end of my gun!

-You are a really fascinating man mister Midoriya, really fascinating man.

-You want to know the end of the story or not, so shut up and listen. Like I said I found them, all of them who killed my familly. The firsts where easy to kill, a tall building and a sniper riffle and they where dead, for others I need to get close to them. By chance I got my wife's baby to do the job. Electric gauntlets, energy shield, night googles vision, plasma riffle name it I got it. I killed all the bastards who took my familly from me but someone is missing from my list.

-Their headmaster?

-Exactly, he took some eavy precautions since he realize I take down all his mens and he was good, it's him who taught me all I know about the cops' job but there is one difference between me and him.

-And what it is?

-I have nothing to loose.

-What have you done?

-I play his game, a night after work he was very surprised to find me in his house. I was comfortably sitted on a chair in his dinner's room, eating a excelent steak, his wife was duck taped to the chair next to me.

-You tortured a innocent women?

-Off course not! Maybe you think i'm a monster but never I will arm a innocent person. Off course I have a gun pointed at her but I will never fire it. When that dog face enter his house and see the scene he calmly sit on the chair next to her and I duck taped him also.

-And after?

-I force him to confess, all his criminals actions for money and power and the death of my familly. His wife was sick of that, she hate him for what he have done, she scream at him he was a monster, how he do that to my familly, they know my kids from birth. I silently listen to her while she scream all her hate to the bastard sitted next to her. After a moment I look her and I said I was sorry. She didn't know why I said that, I have done nothing wrong for her and I just smile and fire a bullet between the 2 eye of his husband. I put down a record machine on the table and tell her she will be fine. I exit the house and call the police telling them to go free the woman ASAP.

-So if I understand everything, you have accomplish your revenge, but all of that was what, something like 4 years ago, meanwhile you still killing people, why you do that?

-I realize something, murderers are not punish, when they are stopped by a hero they are send to jail and stay here a long moment, but after what? They are free men and mostly all of them resume to killing a few day after they where released from prison. Victims stay dead, they do not exit their graves and resume their life. Someone need to punish thoses fuckers, and since our so lovely justice don't have the balls to do it I will punish them! So I begin to clean the city, and months after months I killed and killed murderers and I'll never stop.

-You remember me of hero killer Stain?

-Bullshit! Don't compared me to that wacko, he may have a ideology about too many heros who have the wrong reason to do what they do but killed them for that? Not on my watch. Funny you mention Stain, do you know how he die?

-You killed him?

-Off course, he manage to meet me a night in a alley, he tought we have the same goal, I let him talk and talk, he really talk too much, after a moment I was done listening to him and when he wasn't looking at me I empty a loader on his back.

-You are crual.

-I did what I have to do! He was a killer.

-And what will you do the day someone will come after you, you ARE a killer yourself?

-He better not missed!

-And after all this time the only person who manage to stop you was the number 1 hero, and I ear you gave him a hard time to aprehend you.

-LeMillion is a good hero, rumor tell he is the successor of All Might, and after a hard fight with him I can tell he may be. But after all I can't surrender so easily, I still have a job to do, a lot of fuckers to punish.

-I like you a lot Midoriya you know that. You know you will be judge and I'm pretty sure you will be sentensed guilty, how do you feel about that?

Izuku begin to laugh, a real demoniac laugh

You know those, uh... those people? The ones I put down, the people I killed? I want you to know that I'd do it all again. This is a circus, all right? It's a charade, it's an act. It's bullshit about how crazy I am. I ain't crazy! I'm not crazy. Okay? I know what I did. I know who I am. And I do not need your help. I'm smack-dab in the middle of my right goddamn mind, and any scumbag, any... any lowlife, any maggot piece of shit that I put down, I did it... because I liked it! Hell, I loved it! I'm sitting here, I'm... I'm just itching. I'm itching to do it again. And you think... What, you think you're gonna send me to a nuthouse? Some doctor, they're gonna get me to stop from doing what I want to do? Well, that ain't happening! Not on my watch! You people, you call me the Punisher ain't that right? The big bad Punisher. Well, here I am! You want it, you got it! I am the Punisher! I'm right here! You want it, I'll give it to you. And anybody who listen that today to hear me whine, to hear me beg? Well, you can kiss my ass! Do you hear me? I'm guilty. Come on, please, Judge! I'm guilty, you hear me? I'm guilty! I'm guilty

Guards in the room where afraid Izuku hurt the woman they escort him out of the interogation room, just before he left the door she said him one sentence.

-You know mister Midoriya, I understand you and I think you are right, someone need to do it and it's just bad it is up to you. He smile at her before being taken back to his cell.

He have been sentenced to life prison in a max security jail. People think they never ear again of the dangerous criminal named Izuku Midoriya but he have another plan. Once he was in jail he manage to escape his cell and plan to clean up the prison. He goes from cell to cell and everytime a prisonner was here for murder he kill him with a smile on his face. Once he finish his job he escape the prison, no one ever know how he do that, does he have a accomplice inside? No one know. Izuku Midoriya, the man named the Punisher by the media continue his crusade again every murdererd alive. Does a hero will stop him for good one day, who know? But what we know is he never stop punish thoses who deserve it!


End file.
